


The Wait's Over

by TrohmansMelodies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Time Meeting, M/M, Trohley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrohmansMelodies/pseuds/TrohmansMelodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years, Andy and Joe are finally able to meet. Conditions aren't ideal, it's rainy and cold, but the only thing that really matters is the fact that the wait is finally over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait's Over

Joe had been waiting for this day for two years. It didn't really hit him, the realization that it was actually happening, until last night. He checked his watch for the sixteenth time since he had arrived, shuffling his feet nervously on the wet train platform. He would be arriving any minute now, he would finally be able to touch him. He had his umbrella in his left hand, and a coffee in his right. He needed to pee, but he knew he would miss the train if he left now. 

He couldn't tell if he was shaking because he was excited or because he was scared; maybe it was both. He downed the last of his warm coffee, and he cautiously walked over to the trash can, throwing it away before returning to his exact spot. 

He was focused on the ground when he heard it, the old fashioned train whistle. He could hear the commotion beginning on the platform, people readying to board the approaching train from Milwaukee. His heart was fucking pounding in his chest, but it nearly stopped when the train pulled up to the platform. The doors opened, and people poured out. It took him a few moments to see him, but when he did, he started running towards him. 

"Andy! Oh my god!" A shorter man, Andy, crashed into Joe, hugging him as they collided. 

Joe forgot about the rain for a few moments, wrapping both arms tightly around Andy. Joe buried his face in the crook of Andy's neck, trying not to cry. Andy clutched onto the back of Joe's jacket, raindrops peppering and sliding down his glasses. They stood like that for about a minute, Joe eventually holding the umbrella over them again. Andy had his head against Joe's chest, and he felt so fucking happy and safe. He dreaded the entire trip there, he hated trains with a passion, but it was the only affordable way to get to Chicago. 

Joe eventually pulled away, looking into Andy's eyes. They looked so beautiful, he looked so beautiful. For the first time since they had started talking nearly two years ago, he could see just how grey they really were. God, did he ever just want to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him until he couldn't breathe, he wanted to kiss him until he felt so light in the head that he was afraid of falling over. Andy smiled, his tongue wetting his slightly chapped pink lips, and Joe felt his chest ache. Andy's smile was even more stunning in person, it gave him fucking butterflies. Andy's eyes were tearing up, and Joe knew it was because he was so happy. 

"Can I- can I kiss you?" Andy asked quietly, sending shivers down Joe's spine. Joe didn't even need to answer, he just nodded wildly, and Andy grabbed his face gently, pulling him down a bit before he kissed him. Andy's kiss was minty, but it was sweet, and his stubble scratched Joe's recently shaven face. Andy was grabbing onto the collar of Joe's sweater, pulling him in close. Joe forgot about the umbrella again, letting it fall from above them. He accidentally hit someone, who looked more than unfriendly. 

"There are children here, you freaks. Get yourselves out of here, or I'll call the authorities." The woman kept walking, leaving Joe and Andy alone. 

"Fuck, nothing like a bigot to ruin the moment." Andy watched her walk onto the train, and when he returned his line of sight to Joe, Joe just looked hurt. 

"Hey, just ignore her. Fuck her, she means nothing. I'm fucking freezing, let's go somewhere else, where we can just kiss and kiss and nobody will say anything." Joe nodded, and Andy grabbed his suitcase in one hand, and Joe's free hand with his other. 

Joe was hesitant, looking around cautiously, but Andy just held his hand and told him "It's alright baby, we're fine." As they made their way to the car, Joe popped the trunk and set Andy's suitcase in it, walking around to Andy's side and opening the door for him. 

"Goddamn, I'm in love with a fucking gentleman. I'm the luckiest bastard in all of Chicago." Andy looked up at Joe, who was blushing madly. 

"I-well-um.." Joe stuttered, trying to play it cool. 

"Hey, I'm joking. Well, not really, but you know what I mean." Andy stood on his toes, kissing Joe on the cheek. Joe's face flushed a shade of reddish pink, and he couldn't stop grinning. He couldn't stop himself from saying it, not now. 

"I love you." Andy looked so fucking brilliant with his smile, the way his eyes crinkled and squeezed shut, Joe felt himself falling in love all over again. 

"I love you too. Now, let's go get something to eat." Joe nodded, and they were on their way.


End file.
